Love Confusion
by KaixinPhoenix
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia and Erza Scarlet are couples. They had been going out for couple of months. But what happens if Lucy was, with no warning, was sent to Edolas. And what would Lucy do if she were to meet Erza Knightwalker? An awkward atmosphere between the two builds up, since Knightwalker looks so much like Scarlet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I was working on my other story, and then all the sudden I had this idea, I had to do it before I forget it. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

It was another pretty day as Lucy walked alongside with her lover. She could never been happier in her life. Her girlfriend was her everything. Her knight in shining armor. Her ideal lover. Her partner. Nobody could be more perfect than Erza Scarlet.

They walked alongside the river, on their way back from their romantic date that Erza had planned.

"You really didn't have to plan the date Erza." Lucy murmured as she tightened her grip on her lover's arm.

"If it concerns my girlfriend, then I will do anything." Erza said with a serious tone, which made Lucy laughed.

"You can be silly at times Erza. I don't mind where our dates are…the only thing that I need is that you are within my arm's reach."

"I can do that." Erza smirked.

Lucy smiled at the older woman, thinking how their confessions were awkward.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Lucy was in turmoil. Her feelings was too bottled up inside of her. She wanted to confess. She wanted to let it all out. She wanted to jump her. She wanted to tell her, her feelings for her. She couldn't take it anymore._

 _But thanks to a certain white-haired girl, Erza and Lucy was trapped in a room, and it seemed that Mira also had Freed in on this, as there was a rune in the room. There was a note in the middle of the floor. Erza went and picked it up and read it out loud:_

 _Erza and Lucy: If you want to leave this place, each of you needs to let out your true feelings, your true love. There is no way out of this. We are watching…or not…it's up to you to confess. – Mira_

 _Lucy sweatdropped as she realized that Mira had picked up on her feelings…she felt so embarrassed, she want to crawl into a hole and die._

 _"_ _Lucy…why do you think Mira would do this?" Erza said, a little bothered._

 _"_ _Mira can be crazy at times…and random." Lucy said…trying to change the topic._

 _"_ _Our true feelings…confessions…is this what I think this is?" Erza densely asked._

 _Lucy face palmed and hid her face in her hands._

 _"_ _I spoke to Mira…once about love and the person that I liked…" Lucy said, trying not to reveal too much. Lucy had not told Mira 'who' she liked…guess Mira had figured it out._

 _"_ _The person you liked? You think this has something to do with it?" Erza said, still not understanding._

 _"_ _Erza…you are so unbelievably dense…" Lucy whined…already about to explode and leave to heaven._

 _"_ _Is that so?" Erza replied, siting in one of the chairs in the room. "Care to elaborate?"_

 _"_ _Erza…" Lucy started…but she was too frustrated…too angry. "How about you think on it! How about you think about what is actually going on! Why are you so dense!?" Lucy screamed, couldn't take the innocence from Erza's expression._

 _Erza was surprised at Lucy outburst, shocked even. "What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Don't ask me! Ask yourself!" Lucy yelled again, sauntering to the other side of the rune trap, away from the dense Erza._

 _Erza and Lucy sat in the rune trap for minutes, which stretched onto hours. During that time, Erza was wondering why Lucy was so mad at her. She looked at the note again, rereading it, and reviewing the conversation Lucy and Erza had before Lucy became mad._

 _'_ _Does Lucy like me?' Erza concluded. She looked at the pouting young girl, whose back was facing her._

 _Erza looked at the girl in shock, but not in a bad way, but in a way where you would never thought that your feelings was shared. Erza still doesn't know if Lucy really likes her…but…if the hints really are true…then why wait?_

 _Erza stood and carefully sauntered to the young mage. "Lucy…?"_

 _"…"_ _No answer._

 _Erza got on her knees behind Lucy and spoke again. "Lucy?"_

 _"…"_ _No answer._

 _Erza took a big gamble…a risk…and wrapped her arms around the girl, her armor pressing against the back of the young girl. Only then did Erza realized that Lucy had fallen asleep. Chuckling to herself, Erza carefully carried Lucy to a bed that was present in the room and laid her down._

 _Lucy then woke up from the movement, and found a pair of eyes looking down on her. She realized that she was on a bed, and concluded that Erza had carried her here._

 _"_ _Sleep well?" Erza smirked._

 _"_ _Maybe…what do you want?" Lucy asked, still mad._

 _"_ _Lucy, I want to ask you something." Erza said with a stern voice._

 _Lucy hummed in response._

 _"_ _Do you love me?" A little direct… but it's Erza we're talking about._

 _Lucy looked away in embarrassment. "Why do you need to know?"_

 _Erza paused for a second, before confessing. "Because I love you."_

 _Lucy looked at Erza with wide eyes. "Is this a joke?"_

 _Erza smiled. "No. I didn't say anything because I always thought you had a thing with Natsu since you are always with him."_

 _"_ _Natsu? He may seem like a good guy, but I never, not once, seen him like that."_

 _"_ _So I can assume that you feel the same way?" Erza hoped._

 _"_ _I…of course…" Lucy looked away in embarrassment, as awkward filled the silence._

 _"_ _Lucy…" Erza started, grabbing the attention of the blonde._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Will you…go out with me?" Erza had trouble breathing._

 _Lucy looked at Erza with wide eyes, thinking if she heard her right. "Of course…" Lucy mumbled_

 _Erza then jumped onto Lucy in excitement, squealing in the process, hugging the blonde close to her._

 _"_ _Erza…your armor." Lucy choked out as the armor was uncomfortable._

 _Erza apologized as she ex-reqipped out of the armor, now only wearing her white shirt and blue skirt. She held Lucy tightly against her, happy with the situation now._

 _"_ _Erza…" Lucy started._

 _"_ _Lucy, I love you…and I will not let any harm come to you. I promise." Erza interrupted._

 _"_ _Erza…I love you too." Lucy replied as she hugged her back, tears falling freely down her cheek._

 _~End of flashback~_

It had been 2 months since the awkward confessions, and the two now going out as a couple. Erza was a little awkward we they first started dating, but Lucy did not mind.

They stopped at a house, Lucy's apartment, and it was there least favorite part of the day. They did not want to split and go their separate ways, even for a few hours. But Erza had things that she must do, and Lucy was a bit tired from their date, so it couldn't be helped.

"See you later Erza." Lucy said before give Erza a peck on her cheek.

"See you tomorrow babe." Erza smiled, giving Lucy a peck on the cheek before turning and leaving.

Lucy was tired…but she didn't want to go to bed just yet. Plus the night was pretty, so she decided to stroll the streets, taking in the pretty scene before her.

Before she knew it, she was at the edge of the city. Lucy was spaced out that she did not realized as far she had gone.

Then she noticed something, something in the sky. It was like the clouds were forming a tornado or something. Lucy ran towards the site, getting a closer look at the weird cloud behavior.

Then she heard a roar. A loud roar that she recognized. It was a dragon's roar. Lucy couldn't figure why there would be a dragon here.

The last thing Lucy remembered was the lights beaming from the cities, as Lucy herself was encased by a light, blinding Lucy in the process, causing her to blackout.

The next morning, Erza made to greet her blonde lover, and knocked on her door. Erza waited for a few more minutes when there was no answer. She knocked again, a little harder, but nothing.

Erza decided to break in, hoping her lover wouldn't be mad at her if she was showering or something. After closing the door behind her, she notices all the nights are off. Lucy usually have them on at this hour…

Erza checked each room, but did not find the blonde anywhere. The bed was neatly made…Erza was frantic now. She did not know where her lover was…so she ran out of the apartment and ran to the guild to see if she was there.

Stepping through the large set of doors, she noticed a crowd. But she decided to ignore it and go to Mira to see if she knows where Lucy was.

"Mira!" Erza quietly shouted.

"Erza…good morning. Is Lucy not with you?" Mira asked.

"I can't find her anywhere."

"Oh, my. Then maybe she would know." Mira said, pointed at the crowd of people.

Erza, who was frustrated, pushed people of their way and saw a familiar face…

"Lu…cy?" Erza asked…was this really Lucy?

"Knightwalker?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Knighwalker? Are you from Edolas?" Erza asked.

"Yes…" Lucy said, a little skeptical about a friendly Erza, since the Erza she knew was always bitter.

Erza was shocked, she was unsure. Did Lucy really go to Edolas?

Edo Lucy looked at Erza, thinking how different she was from the Erza she knew…and why did it look like she was going to break down? Before Edo Lucy was able to ask any questions, Erza stomped out of the guild.

Erza was afraid that she couldn't keep her promise. Lucy may be in danger for all she know. And she was powerless to do anything, "Lucy, where are you?"

 **A/N: Hmm...What will Erza do?**

 **Please tell me of you opinions, feedbacks, critics, and suggestions. I would LOVE to hear them :) Don't worry I do not bite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was a little challenging, trying to make sure Erza Knightwalker's personality isn't different from the anime. But after her fight with Erza, it seemed like she changed, so I took that into consideration. Let me know if I messed it up. Enjoy!**

Lucy felt weak. She did not know where she was. It was dark and cold. Lucy got up on shaky legs and scanned her surroundings. It was the forest. But she doesn't see the lights from the city. A blackout? Lucy walked in one direction to find her way out of the forest.

It felt like hours and Lucy could not find herself out of the forest. She thought one of her spirits could help. She brought out her Virgo key and tried to summon her…but nothing. Lucy tried again, but nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" Lucy was frustrated, hungry and scared.

Lucy took another deep breath and walked forward again, hoping that she would find some lead on where she was.

"LUCY!" Lucy jumped at her name, turning the source of the voice.

It was Erza.

"Where have you been!? We had a mission and you suddenly disappeared." Erza yelled angrily.

"Huh?" Lucy stepped back, wondering why her lover was yelling at her.

"Mind telling me why you ran off?" Erza had a tick, she was fed up with Lucy.

"Erza…why are you wearing that?" Lucy could swear she seen clothes like that…but where…?

"Huh? Did you hit your head? Did you fall off a cliff?"

"…Maybe…" Lucy was shocked, she remembers now. This was the Erza that tried to kill her…Erza Knightwalker was it?

"And may I ask why your hair is longer, and what is up with those clothes?"

"I-I…"

"And where is your tattoo…and why do you have a tattoo on our hand…wait…are you from Earthland?"

Lucy couldn't vocalized, she only nodded.

Erza of Edolas sighed. "That sums it up then. Mind telling me how you got here then?" Erza concluded that if this Lucy was here, then the other Lucy was in Earthland. Her friends will not be happy.

"I don't…remember." Lucy murmured. Even though this was not the Erza she knew and fell in love with, this Erza was just as pretty.

"Very well. Then I'll shall take you to the king."

"King? You mean Mystogem"

"Yeah…whatever his name is. Let's go." Erza turned and left without waiting.

Lucy had to run up to her to keep up. Lucy looked at Erza…and wondered what her Erza was doing…she wants to go back. She is a little afraid of this Erza.

"Lucy." Era spoke.

Lucy froze in fear. "Yes."

Erza turned to her, "I hope there is no hard feelings between us."

"Huh?"

"I did almost kill you."

"Oh…that. Don't worry about that…I completely forgot about it…" Lucy looked away, shaking.

"Then why are you trembling?"

"I-I…am still…taking in the fact that I am in Edolas again." Lucy lied.

"I still feel like there's something more to it. Very well, I'll ask you later." Erza said, turning again ad resuming their walk back to the castle.

Lucy sighed, thinking how exactly the same this Erza is to her Erza…how could she…deal with this situation. She can only hope that this Erza won't make it harder for her…considering how much she loves the Erza she fell in love with.

They arrived at a castle and Erza, the Edo version, led Lucy through the wide halls and into a big room. Erza immediately spots Mytsogen…or Jellal, the prince of this world.

"Stay here." Erza ordered, looking Lucy.

Lucy obeyed and stood where she stood and watched the conservation between Erza and Mystogen. She silently wondered if they were going out, if they loved each other, considering how Erza, her Erza had loved Jelllal before he went berserk, evil, possessed.

Erza was done talking, and walked back to Lucy, who looked a little dazed.

"Lucy?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" Lucy snapped out of her thinking ad saw Erza looking back at her.

"The king had ordered me to take care of you."

"Eh? But what about Fairy Tail…I can always stay with them…" Lucy looked away…murmuring the last part.

"King's orders are to take care of you. You have no choice but to obey. Now let's go." Erza deadpanned.

Lucy internally groaned, and noted how awkward she would be feeling around this Erza. She also noted how painfully similar they are…their voice…their face…hair…skin…eyes…mouth…nose…legs…

"Lucy…Lucy…LUCY!" Erza screamed, noting how Lucy was not responding.

Lucy blinked couple of times before noticing Erza was in front of her with a weird look on her face. "Huh?"

"…Did you hit your head?"

"Eh? Oh…no…I-I…" Lucy couldn't find the words.

"I'll take you to the infirmary then. They should help you." Erza turned and was about to walk, but was stopped by Lucy talking.

"No…it's not that…it just…that I'm…mentally exhausted." Lucy stuttered.

Erza looked back at the blonde, "We'll get you back to your world soon. For now you need to rest…if you insist on not going to the infirmary."

"Ok…"

Erza led Lucy through the halls into a room. Lucy stepped in and scanned the room.

"This is my room, as you can see. You will be staying here." Erza casually said.

Lucy froze. She will die. She was already on the edge from seeing Erza in that skimpy outfit, really close to jumping her. She shouted at herself, reminding herself that this Erza is not the person she had not fall in love with.

"Lucy?"

"Huh? Is there somewhere else I can…sleep?"

"King's orders are to take care of you. You sleeping with me also implies."

"Then can I talk to Mytsogen then."

"Do you really hate me that much? I know I tried to kill you, and I'm sorry for that."

"I already told, I really don't care anymore."

"Then why are you so tense?"

"…"

"Did Scarlet do something to you? Is that why you are afraid of me?"

"No! Far from it…it's…complicated…"

Erza sighed in frustration. "We'll talk about it in the morning. You're exhausted and you need sleep. I'll be back later."

Erza left the room, so Lucy can have some time to herself. Lucy stood there…wondering what her friends were doing…especially Erza, her Erza. Lucy sat on the bed and let her tears fall. She already missed Erza. She wanted to hug her, kiss her, claim her. She felt lonely. She muttered her lover's name couple of times before falling asleep from exhaustion.

Erza, stood outside, listening to Lucy's tears. She wondered why she was so scared. Then she heard her name couple of times. Erza was shocked…but she knew that it was Scarlet. Erza concluded that Lucy was lonely…and needed some friends…Lucy seemed to not want to be around her, she understood why and doesn't blame her…

Erza decided to talk to the King about Lucy's matters.

"My King."

"Erza. How's Lucy?"

"She's mentally unstable…in my opinion."

"Hmm…Do you know what the reason is?"

"I do not know…but I think it has to do something with Scarlet."

"Hmm…that would make sense…." Mystogen mumbled to himself.

"My King?"

"Nothing…I recommend her to meet the Fairy Tail members. It should lighten her mood. Let her sleep first."

"Very well."

Erza stalked back to her room and closed the door behind her. She observed that Lucy was already asleep. Erza wonders what Scarlet did to make her cry…she didn't seem like the type of person to hurt Lucy…maybe she just overthinking…maybe…

The next morning, Erza woke up and finds that Lucy was still sleeping in her bed. Erza walks to the bed and looks at Lucy. Her cheeks were still red from crying…

Erza shook Lucy awake. Lucy moaned in her sleep before waking up. Lucy looked at Erza and smiled.

"Erza…come here…" Lucy mumbled, reaching out for Erza.

Of course, Erza was freaking out…but didn't let it show. "Lucy! Wake up!"

Lucy snapped her eyes wide open and looked at Erza. Lucy remembered where she was, and her tears almost came, and Erza saw this.

"Lucy…why do you keep crying?" Erza wondered.

"I…It's nothing…" Lucy mumbled, looking away.

"…I know it's nothing…get up…we're going to visit Fairy Tail. Get dress."

"Fairy Tail….?" Lucy only remembered meeting a few of them…

"Get. Dress." Erza was getting impatient.

"Eh? Oh…okay…" Lucy got up and…she realized that she didn't have a change of clothes… "Um…I don't have a change of clothes." Lucy said timidly.

"I figured, so your change of clothes is right here." Erza pointed to the pile of clothes on the night stand.

"Thanks…"

"Now get dress. I'll be back." Erza said before leaving the room to give Lucy some privacy.

Lucy, still emotional, and has Erza withdrawal…she slowly put on her change of clothes and decided to leave the room. She trailed down the hallway…before noting that she was lost. Defeated, Lucy looked out of the window and saw how different it was from the last time she was here.

"Lucy." A voice made Lucy jumped.

Lucy turned and saw Erza not looking pleased. "Oh…hey…" Lucy nervously laughed.

Erza only sighed before walking away. "Let's go then. Fairy Tail is expecting us."

"Um…Erza?"

"Yes?" Erza responded, looking forward with an unemotional look on her face.

"How…have ya'll been living…since magic was now gone?"

"It's been stressful. But it's a new start."

"Do you miss it?"

"Of course. Everybody does. But we really don't need it."

"You…changed…" Lucy murmured.

Erza stopped at looked at Lucy. "Perhaps…"

Lucy stopped and looked at Erza…but soon looked away…seeing how painfully similar they are.

"Lucy…Is there a reason why are acting this way?"

"…"

"You can tell me. I will not force it out of you…but you can trust me."

"After when you almost killed me?"

"You said you were past that."

"You're right. It's just that…" Lucy trailed off…not wanting to be vocal anymore.

"I don't know what happened in Earthland…but I will protect you. I owe you after all."

"What do you mean?"

"I almost killed you. I won't rest until I do something nice for you to make up for that."

"…There's no need to…"

Erza smiled. "Come one."

Lucy internally concluded that this Erza was just as dense as the Erza she knows. She followed Erza to Fairy Tail…hoping that seeing familiar faces…yet strangers…could make Lucy a bit more happy. Lucy was thinking that she had met the counterpart of Erza, herself…and someone else…she couldn't remember.

"We're here Lucy." Erza announced.

Lucy stopped and looked at what seemed to be Fairy Tail. It was like a tree house. Instantly, people poured out of the tree house and crowded around Lucy. Erza kept her distance.

"Lucy!"

"Where have you been!?"

"We were worried that Erza killed you!"

"Don't scare us like that!"

"Why are you wearing that? And why is your hair longer?"

After than question, everyone remained silent. Looking at each other before looking at Lucy, who laughed nervously.

"H-Hi everyone…" Lucy timidly responded as everybody stared at her.

Then a person, who Lucy knew immediately stood before Lucy and looked at her with crossed arms.

"Levy…" Lucy smiled and hugged her.

Levy was surprised…as well as the other members.

"What are you doing?!" Levy squeaked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Lucy let go. "I-I'm from Earthland…"

"Yeah…we noticed. Think our Lucy is over there?" Levy asked.

"It's a strong possibility." Erza stepped in, still retaining her distance, leaning on a nearby tree. All eyes rested on her nervously. Silence filled the air for a few moments…or minutes.

Levy was the first to break the silence. "Erza Knightwalker…you planned this didn't you!" She tried to lunge at her, but was contained by an overclothed Gray, which made Lucy internally laugh.

"Even if I did plan this, what would I gain from this?" Erza said unemotionally.

"Bring Lucy back!" Levy screamed.

"She's right there." Erza sarcastically said, pointing at Lucy.

"Don't play around with me. Bring our Lucy back!"

Erza sighed. "If I knew how, then they would've already be back in their proper world."

Levy calmed down, still fuming. Gray let her go and Levy went back inside the tree house. Juvia…or what Lucy thought was to be Juvia spoke, "Then why are you here?"

"The King ordered me to bring Lucy here."

"For what exactly?"

"…She needs somebody she trusts. The King believe you are the best people who fit that role."

Lucy stood there, watching the conservation between Erza and the guild members. Then Mira approached her, smiling. Lucy noted how similar Mira was…both her and her home.

"Lucy…how you feeling?" Mira asked.

"Physically? Good. Mentally? Horrible." Lucy murmured, so only Mira could hear.

"May I ask why?" Mira said, still smiling.

"It has to do something with…somebody from my world…"

"Want to talk privately?" Mira offered, realizing that Lucy was sensitive about what she was about to say.

"Yes…that would be nice."

Mira and Lucy slipped out, going to a quiet place while Erza and the members are arguing. After finding a quiet place, Lucy told Mira everything. Lucy trusted the matchmaker in her world with her feelings. So why not this Mira?

After confessing her dilemma, Lucy had her face buried in her hands, tears threatening to fall. Mira could only look at the blonde with a reassuring look.

"Mira…I don't know how long it would be before I forget where I am and jump her." Lucy mumbled into her hands.

"…"

"This morning, I almost kissed her…thinking that I was still back in my world. Mira…what should I do?"

"The fastest and easiest way is to tell her, and she may be considerate of your feelings and…put a distance from you." Mira offered…still thinking about the situation.

"They are so similar…in more ways than one…Mira I'm losing my mind. I miss her!" Lucy looked up, looking Mira in the eyes.

Mira was unsure what else to say. She could only smile. The only thing she could do was to embrace the crying blonde and calm her down. Lucy did not mind it, she cried into Mira's shoulder, letting her tears fall out.

"All I can think of is to tell her. Yes it will be awkward. But it should be easier for you to not jump her every time you see her."

Lucy remained silent, thinking how she would tell Erza…that she looked so much like the Erza she's in love with.

Then someone cleared their throat, causing Lucy to sit back up. Erza was standing there with crossed arms. Mira smiled and whispered into Lucy's ear: "Good luck.", and left to go back to her friends.

Erza did not move, she continued to stare at Lucy, curious why Lucy was still crying. Lucy was trembling in fear, she was afraid with what Erza would do if she told her the truth.

Erza then sighed, "Lucy, let's go back to the castle."

Lucy nodded and stood, following Erza back to the castle. Along the way, Lucy debated within, wondering how she would tell her that she was making Lucy more…tensed…or aroused because she looked like her lover.

She can only hope that it would go smoothly.

 **A/N: What do you think? Depression? Lots of angst? Complex? Simple? Please let me know so I can improve. Don't forget to let a review for me.**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter! Toodles ,**


End file.
